


Cartoon Faceclaims

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Poison Ivy

****

**Tv Show: The New Batman Adventures (1997 - 1999)**

**Name: Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley**

****

**Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley was a botanist who led a secret life as the eco-terrorist Poison Ivy.**

**Unlike most of Batman's rogues,**

**she had little interest in money or** **power unless she needed them,**

**instead being obsessed with preserving plant life and taking revenge on those who she believed had harmed it.**

**Her ruthless** **methods frequently landed her in Arkham Asylum.**

****


	2. Marceline The Vampire Queen

****

**Tv Show: Adventure Time**

**Name: Marceline The Vampire Queen**

****

****Marceline** (full title: **Marceline the Vampire Queen** ) is one of the main characters in _Adventure Time_ and the main protagonist of _Stakes_. **

**Marceline is a fun-loving 1,000-year-old vampire queen.**

**Unlike a traditional vampire,**

**Marceline does not need to drink blood to survive; rather,**

**she eats the color red.**

**Marceline is also an avid musician who plays an electric bass that she made from her family's heirloom battle-axe.**

**She is currently in a romantic relationship with Princess Bubblegum**

****


	3. Gwen

****

**Tv Show: Total Drama**

**Name: Gwen**

****

****Gwen** was a camper and one of the [finalists](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Owen) of [Total Drama Island](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island),**

**as a member of the[Screaming Gophers](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Screaming_Gophers). **

**She returned as a cast member on[Total Drama Action](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Action) and served as the captain of the [Screaming Gaffers](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Screaming_Gaffers).**

**She also returned for[Total Drama World Tour](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Total_Drama_World_Tour) as a member of [Team Amazon](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Amazon). **

**She was seen with the original contestants on a[yacht](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_vehicles#Yacht) in the [first episode](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Bigger!_Badder!_Brutal-er!) of [Total Drama: Revenge of the Island](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Revenge_of_the_Island) and had a cameo appearance in **

**[The Treasure ](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/The_Treasure_Island_of_Dr._McLean) ** **[Island of Dr. McLean](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/The_Treasure_Island_of_Dr._McLean). **

**She was also a contestant on[Total Drama All-Stars](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Total_Drama_All-Stars), **

**as a member of the[Villainous Vultures](https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Villainous_Vultures).**

****


	4. Shego

****

**Tv Show: Kim Possible**

**Name: Shego**

****

**Shego** **is a villainess who works for[Dr. Drakken](https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Drakken) as his "sidekick".**

**Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request and protecting him from harm,**

**she frequently engages[Team Possible](https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Possible) in battle. **

**She is the secondary antagonist of the show.**

**Though under contract with the scientist,**

**Shego has occasionally worked with other villains as well,**

**such as[Motor Ed](https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/Motor_Ed) and [Señor Senior, Junior](https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/Se%C3%B1or_Senior,_Junior).**

****


End file.
